Recollections of Despair
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: "I was a child like you. I was a child who was free. I was a child who had no worries. Five years ago, I reclaimed that life. But sometimes, no world can truly be perfect. In the end, the worst comes around. My name is Percy Jackson and this is my story..." T for abuse. Set during "The Heroes of Olympus".
1. Prologue A and B

**Recollections of Despair **

**Summary: "I was a child like you. I was a child who was free. I was a child who had no worries. Five years ago, I reclaimed that life. But sometimes, no world can truly be perfect. My name is Percy Jackson and this is my story."**

**/*\**

**PROLOGUE A:  
WISHING STAR**

**/*\**

A child is never in some kind of danger. A child is innocent and free. But five years ago, I was put into the hands of one man who hated me for as much as I remember: Gabe. And now, the cycle is about to go on again...

It was like I've never seen him for four months. Right when my second step-father, Paul, came into the scene, Gabe was on his way to spend with his new girlfriend: Reina. That was all I remembered. One time on a field trip in Goode, Gabe and Reina were at the Soho Gallery, murmuring the words of love. With that, I just turned away. But after we defeated Kronos, Reina died because of a massacre. With that sad face, Gabe went back here to take me with his son, Samael.

If you are a child who is simple, lovable and worry-free, I truly envy you. But if you ended up the same situation as I am in now, then we both share the same fate...

My name is Percy Jackson...and I am the son of Poseidon. You heard me? Gabe is not my _true _father, nor Paul. Poseidon is. Now, I know Poseidon is one of those mythical gods in Greek Mythology. But if you first find a place that says "Camp Half Blood", you stand corrected. Camp Half Blood is where I train. I, myself, am a demigod. They usually call me "The Hero of Olympus" because I saved Mount Olympus practically a lot of times. I wasn't alone. Without Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason and the others, it wouldn't be possible to achieve victory.

Mom is the best person you could ask for. She's always gentle and loving. But nice guys finish last, as they say. Somehow, I felt pity for her. Mom's always the best one in the world. Never did she raise her voice. Never. She is a calm, gentle and awesome mom. It was a good thing that she married Poseidon. If not, I would've been a guy who's rough.

Paul is like my favorite mortal dad. He's like the best one I could ask for. Stepfathers would be totally cruel in my world. But he treats me as if I am his true son. Every weekend, Paul would treat me to ice cream; sometimes, we should pass by that Japanese restaurant and eat Murakami-san's famous pizza gyoza. And for some reason, he's the reason why my grades improved. I could always rely on him.

Annabeth is currently my girlfriend. We may have started off as enemies, but that was soon solved. Recently, she's repairing Mount Olympus. And i like to admit that Mount Olympus looks better than before. That's because she loves architecture. Other than that, she's nice...sooner or later. If you're a demigod and you find her, things might start out in a harsh way. But later, you'll find out that Annabeth is awesome. As her boyfriend, I'm a lucky guy.

Nico is the son of Uncle Hades. So in short, we're cousins. We started things out...in a not-so-good way. During the first mission, Nico would annoy you. As a regular guy, you would be easily annoyed. Then at Christmas, he was my rival. Why? He blamed me for not saving her sister, Bianca. But after that fiasco, we're okay. But better watch out. Nico, being the son of Hades, is very dangerous.

Thalia is this punk girl or something. Just like Nico, we're also cousins. She's like the daughter of Uncle Zeus and the current lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia's life didn't start for as long as I can remember. She started out as a pine tree. Then after we retrieved the Golden Fleece, Thalia went back to normal. Thalia is a very brave one. Her best friend is Annabeth and I'm more of his "best guy friend". It's not like we're dating, alright? But overall, we're still good.

They're all caring, gentle individuals. And yet, once the cogwheels of fate go awry, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, the others, and I, would take risks and survive in any mission. Mom, Paul, Poseidon and sometimes, the other gods and goddesses, always give me support.

All in all, they're like my own family.

Gosh, I miss them.

Things changed ever since. Mom was sent to Dubai because of a promotion, Paul was turned to a figurine and now, I'm locked up. Gabe and Samael were king and prince and I was only slave. As usual, Gabe would spend his time, watching television and playing poker. Samael would just hog the computer, drunk. That's the reason why I got a big F on a Science research on genes.

Every morning, my friends (and sometimes, everyone) would ask me where I got that wound. I just shrug it off and everyone would be normal. But something inside me says they were concerned. So every time I would go to the cafeteria, it would always be a blueberry cheesecake for lunch, something the students didn't have for three years.

And now, it all changed.

While walking down the street near my house, rain came in. Unluckily, Samael only used the umbrella for himself...not me. I always envy Samael. I already had Triton as my sibling rival and now, Samael came into the list. The reason why I never contacted dad was because I learned about Amphitrite and Triton. When I came to the throne room, I was shocked and finally got my answer: dad spends less time with his other children because of Triton. And as his "favorite son", I was shocked.

I didn't understand...

I just didn't...

The last time I contacted my dad was at Montauk, September 15, not after my birthday. Mom, Paul and I stopped there for our small vacation.

That was the last time I saw dad.

**/*\**

**_Third Person's POV_**

_Percy stood at the beach of Montauk, right near the sea. His feet sunk a bit on the wet pat of the sand. The waves tickled him as he watched the sunset._

_Then, Poseidon came out._

_"Percy..."_

_Percy saw his dad, not far away from him. He was only a meter away from his son. Percy ran to his dad, not caring if his clothes soaked._

_Percy hugged his dad. Poseidon returned the hug. Soon after that, they released each other._

_"Dad...what are you doing here?"Percy asked. Poseidon sighed._

_"Son, I need to tell you something..."_

_Percy was surprised. But he nodded._

_"Sure dad...what is it?"_

_A tear trickled down on Poseidon's face._

_"As of today, I will never see you again."_

_Percy gasped. His heart broke._

_"No dad-"_

_"I'm so sorry, my boy. Ever since Amphitrite learned that I broke the oath, she and her parents forbade me from seeing you again. I could visit the others but they forbade me to see you."_

_"I'm sorry dad, I-"_

_"It's not your fault, my son. I'm sorry."_

_Percy was about to cry. He knew that he was about to cry any minute now. Poseidon hushed and comforted him._

_"But..."_

_From his pocket, he brought something out._

_"Here's something to remember me by."_

_Percy got a sand dollar._

_"Another one?"_

_"I knew that you divided the sand dollar into two. So I gave you another one."_

_Percy held it tight. Then, he hugged his dad. Poseidon released him. More tears came down as he turned away._

_"Goodbye, Percy..."_

_As Percy waved his father goodbye, a tear came out._

**/*\**

**Percy's POV**

As I grasped the sand dollar from my bag while walking in the rain, I remembered what dad said to me...

_"As of today, I will never see you again."_

That was several months ago.

It felt like yesterday...

It just felt like it was yesterday...

The rain grew harder as I walked and looked at the dry sand dollar...which was strange, though. Normally, money and bills like these would grow wet. But I guess dad made it water-proof using his powers so the dollar wouldn't be destroyed.

Dad...

Why him...?

Just why...?

A few more tears escaped out of my face and I walked to the door, wet.

Walking in, I saw Gabe...with his stupid poker game.

"Percy! Don't get in while you're wet!"

Closing the door, I grabbed a towel that I found at the stairs and used it to wipe myself. I looked at the Camp Half-Blood shirt I was wearing and sighed. Taking it off, I squeezed the excess water, put my shirt back on and wiped some of the parts with a towel. Then, I came back inside with my shoes near the door.

"Get me a nine-layer dip for my nachos! The soccer game is about to start!"

Gosh, I _hate _Gabe's stupid voice. That would be his greeting. There's no: "Hey son, how was school today? Are you sick? The rain is pouring bad and I need to make sure you're okay."

That would be for Samael. Not me.

While walking to the kitchen, I dropped my bag on my bed and started that dip. Ever since Samael came in, my bedroom is now at the kitchen. The mattress was actually cardboard and the pillow was a bird's nest. Rags were used for my blanket. My clothes were still safe but were moved to a cabinet near the oven. I hate Samael trashing up my room. It makes me feel uncomfortable. And now that all the precious things important to me are gone, I had no choice.

"Hurry up with that dip! Bring me more nachos! After that, be sure to clean the house!"

I snapped out of trance when I found out that the nine-layer dip was finished. Getting the nachos and dip, I put it on Gabe's table. But maybe I shouldn't have cried that time. Samael spewed the nachos with dip.

Then, he threw them to me.

"What wrong, you little child?! Scared of mommy being gone?!"

Then, he slapped me and threw me to the wall. Then, he kicked my stomach, punched my cheek and twisted my arm. I winced in pain. Then, Gabe used my face as a punching bag, rewarding me to a black eye.

Then, he left me, hurt and bleeding.

I cried. Not only for the external pain...but because of what happened to the relationship between me and dad...and for everything I failed to protect.

_"I'm so sorry, my boy. Ever since Amphitrite learned that I broke the oath, she and her parents forbade me from seeing you again. I could visit the others but they forbade me to see you."_

Gripping the part where the blood stained on my Camp Half-Blood shirt, I reached out the window, climbed up the ladder and stood at the rooftop. The rain poured harder, making another storm.

"DAD!"I screamed out. Once there was no response, I punched the rooftop floor, kneeled down and cried.

"Dad..."I mumbled. The rain grew harder as I cried. The sun began to set down and the moon came up. The rain still grew harder.

"PERCY! YOU FORGOT TO COOK DINNER FOR SAMAEL!"

I grit my teeth when Samael was mentioned. I punched the floor again as Gabe screamed his orders.

"PERCY! GET DOWN!"

With a big, sad face, I went back down to cook dinner for Samael, his precious son. Thinking about Samael was the worst part. While Samael is Gabe's favorite son, I was supposed to the favorite son of my dad. But I was mistaken to Triton.

I remembered the words, echoing in my head...

_"Percy, lesser beings do many horrible things in the name of the gods. That does not mean we gods approve. The way our sons and daughters act in our names…well, it usually says more about them than it does about us. And you, Percy, are my favorite son._"

Favorite son...

I was not...

Triton is...

Time passed and now, I'm on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I couldn't even sleep. The rain bothered me, making my sleep a bit disturbing.

I looked at the cloud and sighed. Then, clouds formed to a shape of my dad.

Dad...

I had tears.

It took two minutes for me to calm down. But luckily, I was able to get some sleep.

While that, a tear came out.

You don't know how hard life is now. Your other step-father is nothing but a lazy, fat pig. And his son, Samael, is more of Gabe Jr. But if you want to learn more, turn to the first chapter and discover how it all happened.

Before I end everything in my point of view, here are the last things I need to say:

My name is Perseus "Percy" Jackson...and this is my story.

Are you ready...for what's going to happen?

Are you ready...for blood to come out?

Are you ready... to find out the true story behind this?

Can you believe?

Can you believe in me?

Can you promise to know how hard it is now?

For the abused, are you ready to take a peek on my life and reflect your life as if you were me?

How will I defeat this?

How will I change fate?

How can I protect the things important to me?

How can I break free from the barriers of despair?

How can I have my old life again?

How can I approach to the future I've wanted?

How can I retrieve my own father again?

Is every world...truly perfect?

I don't know...

...do you?

**/*\**

* * *

**/*\**

**PROLOGUE B  
GOD AND FATHER**

**/*\**

**Poseidon's POV**

It was hard being a god and a father at the same time. At the same point, it was hard handling children.

Long time ago when Mount Olympus was created, Zeus established a set of rules to follow. For instance, let's take Rules X, Y and Z as the three greatest rules. Rules X, Y and Z are originally a set of rules used when travelling to different worlds. They are used whenever the reincarnations of another god from Hinamizawa legends travel from one world to another.

For example:

Rule X (original): Three of the first five worlds have a main murderer. Each friend of the reincarnation of this god is affected with the god's curse and thus commits multiple murders.

Rule Y (original): On the day of the sacred day, three deaths occurred in June of 1983. One's throat was clawed out; one's corpse is burned in an oil drum at the mountains. And a few days after, the reincarnation is disembowelled in front of the shrine. Thus, this leads the end of Hinamizawa. One world is safe, meaning that everything was solved.

Rule Z (original): This is a rule that applies in every world. The villagers believe that the highest family of the three greatest families is behind those murders. In one world, a member from that family tried to murder the reincarnation of the god but instead, the reincarnation, herself, stabbed herself to death.

By changing those rules, we call those "The Highest Rules of Mount Olympus" and they are as follows:

Rule X: The Big Three are considered the highest positions of the council. King is god of the sky, Ruler is god of the sea and Leader is god of the underworld. So basically, King is the highest position of The Big Three, Ruler is second and Leader is the lowest of The Big Three. In our world, three of the children of Kronos and Rhea filled those positions. Zeus is king, Leader is Hades and I am Ruler. As immortals, they can never be replaced.

Rule Y: The heir to the king of the sea kingdom can never be replaced. As king of the sea, I know that since Triton is my immortal  
child, he inherits the right to be prince. But with the word "immortal", he can never be king. It also applies to demigods. They can never take part of the royal premises.

Rule Z: This is the most important rule. No immortal should marry a mortal. Rule Z is considered the sacred oath. But eventually, that rule broke most times. And after several demigods were born, Camp Half-Blood was created. But under rule Z, there are three requirements to follow: demigods can be trained at the age of seven, they do not inherit the royal kingdom and most importantly: they can only see their child occasionally. They only spend more time with their immortal families.

Possibly, I might hate that rule the most.

Not only that...that broke Percy's heart.

Percy...

My son...

Why him...?

Just why...?

It's been several months since I last saw him and nothing has changed since. After I reported to Amphitrite and Triton that I told Percy the news, Amphitrite was happy and there was peace in the royal family. But not in me. Sometimes, I would sink the ships and boats just to lash out my anger. But it never worked. Not anymore.

"Your majesty...?"

I snapped out of trance when I found the merman, standing in front of my throne.

I cleared my throat and held my trident.

"Yes?"

"Lunch is ready."

I sighed. Getting up from my throne, I swam slowly to the dining table. Amphitrite and Triton didn't even notice my emotions. Instead, they ate lunch like they haven't been eating for three day straight.

"Father, it seems that the demigods have offered a lot today."Triton said as he drank the orange juice. I nodded and sat beside my wife. I scanned for anything to eat. The truth is, I'm not hungry; not even a little bit.

Then, I saw a pizza on a plate. Strange.

Then, I saw a note beside it. Getting it, I read:

_Dear Uncle,_

_I'm sorry if you were forbidden from seeing Percy. I know. Percy told me a month ago about what happened several months ago. Recently, he came in today and gave me a slice of pizza. He told me to offer it to you. And recently, he told me that he is being abused by this guy named Gabe. "There's no way out."He said._

_Sincerely,  
Annabeth_

_P.S. Percy also told me that his mom went to Dubai, this Paul turned to a figurine and Gabe has a son named Samael._

I gasped, hearing the same Gabe in my head.

Gabe...

The one who abused my son years ago...

Has come back...

And now he's brought...a son...

Right now, I want to go up to the surface, lock him up in a room with me inside and beat the crud out of him. But I think it's impossible. If I escape and Amphitrite finds out, it's either to go to Percy and let the kingdom be destroyed or stay here so the kingdom would be safe.

I just can't believe it...

I can't...

I wanted to cry...

But I can't...

"Poseidon?"

Once again, I snapped out of trance when Amphitrite called out my name. I cleared my throat, hid the note in my pocket and ate the pizza bit by bit.

Seeing the pizza reminds me of Percy...

**/*\**

**_Third Person's POV_**

_10-year old Percy laughed after Davey told a joke he picked up from the internet._

_"Okay, I got another one."Davey said._

_"Oh yeah? Impress me."Alphonse said._

_Davey cleared this throat._

_"__Did you hear about the goblin that got his left arm and left leg cut off?_

_"No."Percy shook his head._

_"__That's okay! He's all **right** now!__"_

_Then, they laughed._

_Just then, a tall man came in. On his name tag, it read "Neptune"._

_Percy sat up straight in relief. _

_"Good afternoon, have you made your decision?"Neptune asked. "Y-Yes. We'll take the large bacon pizza with seven layers of cheese, please."_

_Neptune wrote it down and smiled. "Order up."He said, before leaving._

_..._

_A little while later, the pizza was served._

_It was a large pizza with ten pieces of small bacon on each slice and seven layers of pizza were covered._

_While eating, Percy gave Neptune a wink, meaning "thank you", before Neptune left off._

_To this day, Neptune was happy. He was not Neptune..._

_He was Poseidon._

**/*\**

**Poseidon's POV**

And yet, it was the exact, same pizza. Same style...same everything.

Once I was done, I quickly went to my room to place the note somewhere.

**/*\**

_With smiles on the daily sun on a perfect day  
I released my tears; I wish you stayed_

While placing the note inside, I kept thinking about Percy and Gabe. Poor child. I wanted to go out now and save him. But...

Why did it have to be him?

Why...?

Why?!

I smashed the table, ran to the bed and cried. Percy. My Percy. Why him? Just...why?

_My spirit fades away if you're gone  
Peace; I wish you're alive right now_

Getting up, I decided to go to my secret place; the bench near the abyss.

**/*\**

_I slowly grow weak as the day counts  
But my heart aches more, seeing you far away_

While I sat down at the bench, the reflection of the sun set came. Even though the sun will set down, the tears won't stop. And since the tears won't stop, the rain won't stop too.

_I wanted to go back to the old me  
But the rain won't stop  
Whispers from the sea  
Tears from the sky_

Once the sun settled down, I took out a picture I kept. I remembered that time. That was the time when Percy took me to the circus...

It all seemed like yesterday.

**/*\**

**_I want to escape from the barriers the despair  
But if I do that, will that change everything?  
I care about you but I care for my other world  
Every night, I pray for your safety_**

_"Come on, dad! The circus is about to start in five minutes!"_

_12-year old Percy, Sally and I came in._

_"Calm down, Percy. We'll make it, we promise."Sally said. Percy pouted a bit but smiled. "Alright! Let's get in!"_

_Soon, we got inside. We paid for the tickets, got ourselves front seats and got food. Sally got a doughnut, Percy got a corndog and I got popcorn._

_Then, it started. Maestro came into the scene._

_"Welcome to the circus! Our first performers are not other than...the Bimbo brothers!"Maestro exclaimed._

_While watching, we laughed, cheered and clapped._

_Then, the accident started._

_When a performer did a hula-hoop on the ring of fire, he accidentally got himself on fire. Then, some of the fire landed on the tent and the circus was on fire._

_Just when Sally and I got out, we noticed one thing missing: Percy._

_"PERCY!"Sally exclaimed. Then, I ran inside the tent to find the boy._

_"POSEIDON!"Sally called out my name. But I didn't care. All I just wanted to find...is Percy._

_..._

_"PERCY!"I exclaimed. I cleared some of the fire with my water powers. It was hard finding him, though. If we sat at the back, then maybe I could have found him easily._

_The, I saw Percy, lying on the floor, holding Anklusmos. I gasped._

_"PERCY!"I exclaimed._

**_The cry of the cicadas were heard  
On a desperate search in the fire_**

_I gently picked him up and checked his pulse. He's breathing...barely._

_He gently opened his eyes and coughed._

_"D-Dad?"_

_"I'm here, Percy. Just hold on and don't breathe the smoke."_

_Just when a large chunk of wood dropped down, I ran out of the tent and got Percy out._

_"PERCY!"Sally exclaimed, crying._

_Percy stood up weakly._

_"I'm okay."He said._

_Then, everyone cheered._

_Sally brought out the camera and took a picture of me and Percy at the back of the fire._

_That was the best day...because I save my son's life...because of me..._

**/*\**

_I want to go back to those days when the summer cicadas would cry  
And the ephemeral summer will be cherished by the many_

Forming to a cloud, I watched my son sleep. He was sleeping on the kitchen with a cardboard for a mattress, a nest for a pillow and rags for his blanket.

I grit my teeth in anger as I found out that Samael slept in Percy's room.

I wanted to get in and kill Samael. But because of thinking about that time where I said goodbye to Percy, the rain poured harder as I cried harder.

My name is Poseidon...and this is my story.

Are you prepared for it?

Are you prepared for the battle?

Can you believe?

Can you believe in me?

_Next to you, I want to feel the heat  
Next to you...I want to see you smile  
Next to you, I want you to tell me that you're here  
Next to you...I want to be happy_

**/*\**

**All I wanted is for you to be happy**

**All I wanted is for you to smile**

**I'm sorry...for your fate**

**RECOLLECTIONS OF DESPAIR, Demon Chapter**

**Chapter 1: At The Top of Montauk**

**Can you believe?**


	2. Chapter 1: At The Top of Montauk

**/*\**

**CHAPTER 1:  
AT THE TOP OF MONTAUK**

**/*\**

**_Several months ago..._**

**_September 15_**

**Percy's POV**

Right after my sixteen birthday passed, mom decided to bring us to Montauk. Finally! I haven't been there since I was twelve. Paul was excited too. He's never been on a beach since he was little boy. This saddened me, though. I knew that Paul's parents are really strict. I can't believe they never let him have fun.

But today is his lucky day.

"Percy, it's time to go!"Mom exclaimed. I put my earphones off my ears and got inside the car.

Just then, Nico and Thalia came in. I was surprised.

"Nico? Thalia?"I asked.

"Your real father told me that it would be nice to bring your cousins in. They've never been to Montauk."Mom said with a wink.

I groaned, putting my earphones on again. This is going to be a _long _trip.

**/*\**

I stood corrected. The whole time, we were just doing nothing. Nico fell asleep, Thalia is still playing on her Ipad, Mom is just driving and Paul is sleeping like Nico. Me? I just listened to the same tracks for six hours. And somehow, I'm getting tired of it.

Putting my headphones off, Thalia groaned. And that's normal. Whenever she plays _Subway Surfers_ and she loses by the tenth time, she throws a fit. That happened one time. It was Christmas and I ran to Mount Olympus on Christmas Eve, carrying a lot of presents. After opening them, Nico and I were watching Thalia, playing that game. By the tenth time, she ran to her cabin and threw a wild fit; so wild that Artemis had to get inside to calm her down.

The good news is: this was the first.

Mom parked somewhere near the entrance. While that, I packed my MP3 Player and the earphones inside my bag.

"We're here!"Mom declared.

Thalia accidentally dropped her Ipad, Nico woke bumping his head on the window and Paul let out a bit of a shriek. You should have seen him; he was all like, "WORMS!"

Nico groaned. "Already?" I opened the door and Thalia came out.

"Finally! I really want to see Montauk!"Thalia announced. Mom opened the trunk and each of us carried our own stuff.

When we reached to the check-in room, mom told Nico, Thalia and I to stay at the guests' bench. Mom and Paul went to the counter to get our cabins. Luckily for us, Thalia brought a _lot _of chips. So, all we did was eat until we couldn't.

"Oh...man...I forgot...Davey's...going...to...kill...me!"That hit me with realization. Oh gods! What was I thinking?

"What's up with you?"Thalia asked. I shuddered.

"We were supposed to meet for the Science Project for the Science Fair!"

Nico and Thalia just stared at me.

"You're dead."Nico whispered.

Good thing it was all done. Mom came in with the keys.

"Mom, are we...?"

"Yes, Percy. We get to stay in that cabin."Mom said. I jumped up and down in glee as mom presented to me the keys.

Beautiful...

"And what do we get?"Thalia asked eagerly. Mom chuckled. "The ones next to it."

Thalia and Nico did a high-five. Paul smiled. I threw the container of my _Piknik _meal and went off to the cabin.

**/*\**

Dinner was really great. The seafood menu was the best. Grilled fish and cooked lobsters were the best. I knew that Nico loves clam spaghetti because the moment it was served, he finished seventy-percent of it before we could even start. Thalia loved the lobsters, mostly the body. Using the knife, she would cut it and get the stuffing inside. Mom loved the fries. It was fresh; no salt. Mom even ordered two take-outs for it. Paul loved the Japanese raw fish. He told us that when he was a boy, he ate it until his ninth birthday arrived. And you know what I love most? I loved Takoyaki. These are some Japanese dumplings that are made from an octopus. It is typically filled with minced or diced octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger, and green onion. I finished three plates of it in thirty seconds and ordered five for take-out.

After that, we played at the shops we could find. Nico, Thalia and I first rushed to the arcade to play Faith Fighter. It was too bad for me and Nico that Thalia won for five out of five rounds. Next, Thalia shopped for some new, gothic clothes...which got out of hands. A boy teased her while shopping. At the end, Thalia punched his nose...hard. So now, they went to their own ways. Thalia and Nico went back to the arcade for a rematch, Paul and Mom watched _The Hobbit _and me? I was at the beach, looking at the wild seas. The wind grew colder as time passes. My feet sunk on the wet sand. I could feel the waves tickling me.

I wonder how dad is...?

"Percy."

I gasped as I dad, a meter away from me. I smiled with glee.

"DAD!"

I ran to him and hugged him, not caring if my foot sunk. Dad hugged me back and smiled. But when we parted, he didn't look too happy. I was confused. Honestly, I've always seen dad...happy. But this was the first time that he looked sad. Not like that part when he weakened...just in his normal form.

I was worried.

"Dad...?"

"Son, I need to tell you something."

I was confused. If this is something urgent, I need to call NIco and Thalia ASAP.

But anyway, I'll just listen.

"Sure dad, what is it?"

He had tears. Lots of them. I have a feeling that this news is a bad one. Is his kingdom under attack? Is there something wrong at Mount Olympus?

I don't know.

"As of today, I will never see you again."

I gasped. What did he mean "I will never see you again"? Is this happening? Is that dream coming true? In the past, I had a dream where dad was at the ocean and told me those exact words.

I cried.

"No dad-"

"I'm so sorry, my boy. Ever since Amphitrite learned that I broke the oath, she and her parents forbade me from seeing you again. I could visit the others but they forbade me to see you."

Amphitrite and Triton? No. No! Why them? Of all things...why?! Now, I can feel a hole in my heart...and it's a big one if you ask me. I've been praying in the past to see my dad just once...but I don't want that wish to die.

It's my fault. I don't know why but I know it's mine.

"I'm sorry dad, I-"

"It's not your fault, my son. I'm sorry."

Sorry? How could he be sorry? It's not his fault! It's Amphitrite and Triton's. I was about to cry. I really wanted to cry. The hole seemed to break more.

"But..."

From his pocket, he brought something out. I was curious. _Really _curious.

"Here's something to remember me by."

On my hand, there was another sand dollar. Strange. I divided it to two. But why?

"Another one?"

"I knew that you divided the sand dollar into two. So I gave you another one."

I held it tight, holding back the tears. Then, I hugged my dad. I could even tell he was crying. I wanted to get amnesia. I really wished this wouldn't happen. Stupid me watching Walking Dead movie when I was nine.

Then, dad released me. I wanted to hug more but he refused. More tears came down as he turned away.

"Goodbye, Percy..."

As I waved my father goodbye, a tear came out.

Nico and Thalia ran to me.

"Percy...? Are you okay...?"Nico asked in a worried tone. I shook my head.

"Dad..."

"Come inside. Let's talk about it."Thalia said.

Then, I went in, the waves clashing as if they were mad.

**/*\**

**Shivers on your spine**

**All I wanted is for you to smile**

**But how can you smile...**

**If its his wife and son's work to cause this tragedy?**

**RECOLLECTIONS OF DESPAIR, Demon Chapter**

**Chapter 2: I Tell A Scary Story**

**Can you believe?**


End file.
